A vertical lift aircraft, such as a helicopter or a tilt-rotor aircraft, may experience one or more engine failures. An engine failure in vertical lift aircraft may result in a crash because the vertical lift aircraft may not be able to establish a sufficiently low rate of descent to the earth's surface. Such a crash may destroy or damage the aircraft, and potentially represent a hazard to people or cargo aboard the aircraft.